Cellulite is a condition present in around 90% of post-adolescent women irrespective of obesity or thinness, and rarely appearing to the same extent in men. Cellulite is characterized by unsmooth skin spotted with dimples and ridges, leaving the skin with a texture resembling an orange peel. Occasionally, stretch marks may result as well. Cellulite occurs mainly in the regions of the thighs, knees, buttocks, abdomen, and arms. The condition can be attributed to the buildup pattern of fat cells in superficial pockets of trapped fat, leading to modifications in the surrounding connective tissues and to an altered blood and lymph circulation.
Contemporary research provides support to theories for the formation of cellulite fat, as briefly described below. The skin structure and underlying layers in the human body can be seen in the illustration of FIG. 1 (disclosed in the following website: http://www.cellulite.com/what is cellulite.htm,© 2002 Cellulite Formula™). Under the dermis and epidermis layers of the skin are two layers of fat, an upper fat layer and a lower fat layer. Cellulite develops in the upper fat layer, known as the upper hypodermis or subcutaneous fat layer. The fat in this area is organized into chambers, or fat lobes, held in place by collagen fibers of fascia, a connective tissue that anchors the skin to the muscle. As the fat in these chambers increases, the fascia does not stretch; fat therefore accumulates in the chambers and the dimpling cellulite effect results. The weakened fascia allows the fat mass, normally contained in well organized chambers, to project upward into the dermis layer.
The connective tissue in the subcutaneous layer of the skin is surrounded by fat cells. A proper supply of nutrients and oxygen in the blood supply keeps the fatty tissue well nourished, and a good drainage system by the veins and the lymph channels constantly removes waste products. Normal fatty tissue is smooth, well nourished, and free from toxins and excess fluid; but if the blood supply or drainage system becomes disrupted or constricted, then a gradual build-up of toxins and fluid within the fatty tissue may occur. As a result, the body does not succeed in breaking down the accumulated fat and to remove it from the system. This fat is not properly absorbed into the blood, and swells up with excess fluids to produce pockets of cellulite, thus stretching the connective tissues and leaving a lumpy appearance on the skin. As the cellulite condition worsens, the vertical connective tissue thickens and hardens, creating ridges and accentuating the dimpled skin appearance. As one ages, the layer of skin thins, resulting in the rippling cellulite effect.
On the whole, the cellulite formation process is believed to involve several propagating mechanisms. The lumping of fat further constricts the dermal capillary network, which results in poor blood and lymph circulation. The tissues are starved of oxygen and nutrients and there is insufficient removal of waste products from the system as the connective tissue thickens and hardens and cellulite develops.
There are several factors that may be attributed to contribute to the development of cellulite. These are thought to include, amongst others:                genetics—some people are more hereditarily predisposed to acquire cellulite than others;        improper eating habits—certain ingredients such as alcohol, caffeine, and spicy foods produce an abundance of toxins that get trapped in the fatty tissue; also saturated fats clog the arteries preventing proper waste elimination;        bad dieting—during crash diets, the body “thinks” it is starving and tries to compensate by assisting in cellulite formation;        insufficient intake of water—water helps the waste system by flushing out toxins from the body;        smoking—smoking weakens the skin by constricting the capillaries and damaging connective tissue;        tension and stress -stress can cause connective tissue to seize up and block the tissue, thereby hindering proper waste elimination;        lack of physical exercise—exercise improves muscle tone and circulation, breaks blocked tissue and assists with purification;        medication—certain medicines such as diet pills, sleeping pills, and diuretics can disturb the purification system and other natural processes in the body; and        hormonal problems—an improper balance between estrogen and progesterone levels influences the amount of fat stored or released by the body; also estrogen enlarges fat cells and leads to water retention that inhibits the body from flushing out toxins, as well as weakens the vertical connective tissue making it unable to contain the fat in organized chambers and allowing fat lobes to move up into the dermis layer.        
In general, the ascribed causes of cellulite can be grouped into those that relate to weight problems, to poor circulation, and to insufficient drainage of waste elements in the bloodstream.
Cellulite is more common in females, partially perhaps because the fat storage chambers in male subcutaneous fat layers are arranged in smaller, diagonal units which store smaller quantities of fat and are less likely to contribute to cellulite formation. Another possible factor is hormones, which would explain why cellulite often appears in women during periods of hormonal change such as puberty, pregnancy, menopause, premenstrual syndrome, and during the initial months being on birth control pills. Hormone features explain why women tend to store fat in the lower halves of their body, and are more prone to poor circulation and fluid retention.
Cellulite poses primarily a cosmetic problem. The dimpled appearance of the skin is unattractive and undesirable. Nevertheless, people who display a lot of cellulite may be overweight and should be aware of the health risks associated with obesity, including heart disease and diabetes. Unlike fat, which acts as an insulator for the body and cushions the muscles, organs, and nerves, cellulite is thought to provide no substantial padding and is believed to be deprived of a beneficial purpose in modern life.
There are several existing approaches for the treatment of cellulite. These mainly include:                1. A surgical procedure where a small incision is made through which a tube is inserted and extraneous fat is pumped out.        2. A drug called Tomatil is injected into the subcutaneous tissues, and attempts to improve the blood flow within the capillaries between the fatty cells.        3. A device generates a vacuum that massages and kneads the skin and its subcutaneous layers, similar to “suction cup” treatments. The suction process results in an improvement in the blood flow and is supposed to rebuild the connecting tissues between the skin and the fatty layers, and to trigger the formation of collagen in the body.        4. Softening the skin via ultrasound waves.        5. Massaging the body by manual or mechanical means, the purpose of which is to improve blood flow and enhance purification and waste removal.        6. A massage technique based on suctioning and compressing at varying degrees. The suction and compression process is intended to improve blood flow and enhance purification and waste removal.        7. Creams and ointments that purportedly penetrate the skin layer and dissolve the fatty globules.        8. Capsules ingested orally that purportedly enhance purification and waste removal.        
Many of these treatments have only a temporary effect. Most provide only minimal cellulite reduction. The current ultrasound treatments can also be painful and inefficient.